


Tsunashizu hc

by tsunadesgf



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, F/F, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29794191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunadesgf/pseuds/tsunadesgf
Summary: Some headcanons of tsunade x shizune
Relationships: Shizune/Tsunade (Naruto)
Kudos: 2





	Tsunashizu hc

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had writer’s block so take this meanwhile i prepare the next chapter. Oh and i’m naruto shippuden episode 347 so this might not be completely accurate. This isn’t my best writing but here you go!

Shizune made tsunade smile for the first time after dans death.

Shizune probably stayed up all night waiting for tsunade to come back home after drinking and she would hear tsunade cry louder than anyone’s shes heard.Shizune would fake sleep to not embarrass tsunade but hearing her tears hurt her that she would quietly cry herself to sleep. Without knowing they would cry themselves to sleep at the same time.

Tsunade makes fun of how shizunes hands are cold. 

After they returned to the village whenever shizune went on a mission, tsunade worried the whole time with fear of loosing her because shizune was the last person she had left. She would occasionally look at the window waiting for her. Because of this she avoids assigning missions to shizune. 

Naruto shippuden 200s spoiler: Shizune thought she actually lost tsunade after pain attacked the village and shizune felt so much regret because she still had sm to tell tsunade. 

^ following with that i feel like if tsunade were to die (i hope she doesn’t 🥲) shizune would be the one to plan her funeral. 

If tonton were to die I think this death would affect both shizune and tsunade greatly like they would feel “weak” because they weren’t able to heal tonton.


End file.
